Step on Your Shadow
by Kiriichi23
Summary: Kazemaru dan Gouenji. Dua orang yang bersahabat sejak kecil, dan merupakan ace klub basket. Mereka berdua hanya sahabat. Tak lebih. Gouenji selalu akan berada di depan Kazemaru, dan Kazemaru akan selalu berada di belakang Gouenji. Kazemaru ingin merubah posisi itu. Bisakah ia?
1. Our Relationship? Just a friend

**A/N :** Halo, minna! Jumpa lagi di fic saya!

Oh iya, fic ini merupakan request dari Aderu-san^^ /ini GouKaze, lho… GouKaze!/

Tapi maaf karena saya membuat fic ini menjadi rated T, ya… Semoga Aderu-san suka!

Dan para readers, selamat membaca!

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level-5

**Warning(s) :** OOC, AU, Shounen-ai, ide aneh, judul tak sesuai dengan cerita, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, bahasa yang tidak sesuai, EYD yang salah, cerita membingungkan, dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang dapat anda temukan di dalam fanfic ini.

**Note :** _Italic_ bisa berarti istilah, bahasa asing, kalimat yang diucapkan dalam hati, kata yang diucapkan dengan penekanan, dan flashback.

.

.

.

"**Step on your shadow"**

_-I always dreamed of a time when our shadow becomes one-_

Chapter 1 : Our relationship? Just a friend.

.

.

.

* * *

"KYAAA! Lihat! Itu Gouenji-sama dan Kazemaru-sama!"

"Waahh… Kalian dengar hasil pertandingan kemarin? Mereka berdua mencetak point pertama dengan menggunakan _alley oop_[1]! Keren!"

"Mereka berdua memang benar-benar _ace_ Raimon Basketball Team!"

Kazemaru melirik kerumunan orang yang sedang mengerubunginya dan Gouenji. Gouenji tampak tenang-tenang saja, seakan dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi tidak dengan Kazemaru. Ia sedari tadi berjalan dengan tegang. Kerumunan orang membuatnya—sangat—tak nyaman.

Gouenji melirik sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Ehm, minna… Bisakah kalian tidak menghalangi jalan kami? Kami ingin latihan, dan kami tidak ingin terlambat. Jadi, bisakah kalian bubar?" pintanya—dengan nada yang dingin dan mengancam.

Murid-murid yang menjadi peserta dalam kerumunan itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk dengan kompaknya. Mereka semua berjalan meninggalkan Kazemaru dan Gouenji berdua di koridor yang sepi.

"Terima kasih," Kazemaru nyengir ke arah Gouenji.

Gouenji mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Lagipula aku juga mulai merasa tak nyaman tadi."

Kazemaru dan Gouenji terdiam.

"Aku tebak…" Kazemaru mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Kau dapat 21."

Gouenji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau kau?"

"Seperti biasanya, pasti tidak sebanyak kau—"

"—itu yang dari perempuan. Kalau yang dari laki-laki, kau pasti dapat banyak. Bahkan lebih mungkin lebih banyak dari yang kudapatkan." potong Gouenji sebelum Kazemaru sempat menyelesaikan pendapatnya.

Kazemaru mendengus sebal. "Kau meledekku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyatakan _fakta_, kalau kau lebih disukai laki-laki daripada perempuan." balas Gouenji dengan nada kemenangan.

Kazemaru berjalan menuju lokernya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. "Jangan salahkan aku, siapa suruh mereka menganggapku sebagai perempuan."

Kazemaru membuka lokernya, dan disambut dengan setumpuk hadiah-hadiah yang memenuhi lokernya. Ia melirik ke Gouenji yang membuka pintu lokernya, dan melihat hadiah Gouenji tak sebanyak miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang, _kan_? Hadiahmu pasti lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan hadiahku." Gouenji tersenyum puas.

Kazemaru—lagi-lagi—hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

* * *

"Endou! _Pass_!"

Endou mengangguk, lalu melakukan _passing_[2] pada sang pemilik suara tadi, Kazemaru. Kazemaru men-_dribble_[3] bola dengan—sangat—cepat, melewati pemain lawan.

Kazemaru melompat, dan melakukan _cross over dunk_[4] dengan sempurna.

"_Grande_[5], Kazemaru."

Kazemaru menoleh, dan mendapati teman setimnya—Fudou Akio, sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan _smirk_ yang biasa ia pamerkan.

"_Grazie_[6], Fudou." Kazemaru menepuk bahu temannya yang satu itu. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada Gouenji, lalu tersenyum mengejek. Gouenji, dalam rangka membalas senyum sahabatnya tersebut, balas tersenyum menantang.

Mereka semua mulai kembali ke posisi asal, dan peluit dibunyikan.

Gouenji dengan agresif men-dribble bola ke arah ring lawan. Endou dan Hiroto—teman setim Kazemaru—melakukan taktik _trap_[7] pada Gouenji, tetapi Gouenji dengan mudahnya melewati penjagaan mereka dan mulai berlari mendekati ring.

Gouenji berhenti berlari, kemudian menembakkan bolanya ke arah ring.

Gouenji melakukan sebuah _three point shoot_[8]_._

Kazemaru berhenti di depan ring, mencoba melakukan _block shoot_[9] pada tembakan Gouenji—

—yang berakhir dengan masuknya sang bola basket ke dalam ring.

Gouenji tersenyum puas. Diliriknya Kazemaru yang sekarang sedang melirik ke arahnya dengan sebal.

"KYAAA! Gouenji-sama~!"

Gouenji mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kazemaru ke arah suara-suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Kerumunan anak perempuan sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan—oh, dan ada juga yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Gouenji-sama is the best' dengan dihiasi oleh segala macam hiasan berwarna pink di sekelilingnya—dan itu nyaris membuat Gouenji merasa mual.

"Gouenji memang banyak penggemarnya, ya." Hiroto membuyarkan konsentrasi semua orang—yang tadinya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Midorikawa mengangguk, "Bukankah kau juga, Hiroto?"

Hiroto mengedikkan bahunya. "Tak sebanyak dia. Dan juga tak sebanyak penggemar… Kazemaru." Mata hijau _emerald_-nya melirik ke arah Kazemaru, lalu beralih ke kerumunan laki-laki yang bisa dibilang adalah _fans_ Kazemaru.

Kazemaru melotot. "Bisakah kalian tak meledekku soal itu, sehari saja?"

"Tidak akan pernah bisa," jawab Fubuki sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Kazemaru.

Kazemaru mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia terdiam, lalu berjalan ke arah pelatih. "_Break time_?"

Sang pelatih mengangguk, mempersilahkan para pemain untuk beristirahat. Kazemaru mengambil handuk yang telah disediakan para manager. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku. Matanya mengamati teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat, hingga—

"Aduh!"

—sebotol minuman dingin langsung menyentuh wajahnya.

Kazemaru menatap kesal sang pemberi botol. "Bisakah kau tidak langsung menempelkannya ke wajahku, Gouenji Shuuya?"

Gouenji tersenyum kecil. "Minumlah. Tak bagus jika kau terkena dehidrasi."

"Baiklah," Kazemaru menenggak minumannya. "Trims," ucapnya pada Gouenji. Gouenji hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kazemaru memperhatikan teman-temannya yanng sekarang sedang bertanding. Mata madunya terfokus pada bola basket, sebelum akhirnya ia menangkap sosok yang tak dikenalnya, sedang duduk di bangku tak jauh darinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kazemaru. Jari telunjuknya terarah pada seorang gadis berambut ungu.

Sang gadis ungu itu menoleh, balas menatap Kazemaru dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau siapa?" tanya Kazemaru ulang.

"Aku juga tak pernah melihatmu," ucap Gouenji, mendukung pernyataan Kazemaru.

"Namaku—"

"Oh, kalian berdua belum mengenalnya, ya? Dia adalah manager baru, namanya Kudou Fuyuka." potong pelatih.

Gouenji menyerngitkan dahinya. "Kenapa dia tidak memperkenalkan diri pada kita semua?"

"Sudah, kok. Tadi dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum kalian datang. Siapa suruh kalian datang terlambat, pakai acara saling kejar-kejaran, pula." sahut Endou yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Gouenji.

Kazemaru dan Gouenji melirik tajam ke arah Endou, yang dibalas oleh cengiran lebar dari Endou.

Kazemaru menatap Fuyuka. "Kau sudah pernah jadi manager di klub basket sebelumnya?"

Fuyuka menggeleng.

"Belum? Bagaimana dengan menjadi manager di klub lain? Atletik atau sepakbola, misalnya. Sudah pernah?" Gouenji ikut bertanya—atau lebih kelihatan seperti menginterogasi—pada Fuyuka.

Fuyuka menggeleng lagi.

"Kau sudah mengerti bagaimana cara manager bekerja?" tanya Kazemaru.

Kazemaru berharap pertanyaannya yang satu ini dijawab dengan anggukan atau kata 'ya'—tapi Fuyuka menggeleng.

Kazemaru dan Gouenji saling berpandangan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menjadi manager di sini?" Gouenji kembali bertanya.

Fuyuka terdiam, sesekali ia menatap dua orang penginterogasi dadakan itu—Kazemaru dan Gouenji—dengan wajah memerah, entah karena apa.

"Hei, hei… Kalian tak perlu bertanya sampai seperti itu, kan? Fuyuka pasti mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa ia menjadi manager," Hiroto menengahi ketegangan yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga.

"Fuyuka-chan pasti akan belajar menjadi manager yang baik dengan cepat!" sahut Endou.

Kazemaru terdiam, lalu menepuk pundak Fuyuka sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, Fuyuka. Salam kenal, dan selamat datang di klub kami!"

Fuyuka mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Kazemaru-sama—"

"—Kazemaru saja. Atau Kazemaru-kun juga boleh. Asalkan jangan Kazemaru-sama." Kazemaru memotong perkataan Fuyuka.

Fuyuka mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kazemaru-kun."

"Salam kenal, Kudou-san," ucap Gouenji dengan nada dingin. Fuyuka hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kazemaru memandangi sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Hei, jangan dingin-dingin terhadap Fuyuka dong, Gouenji!"

"Terserah."

Kazemaru menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Gouenji selalu bersikap dingin pada perempuan—sejak _Elementary School_, malah. Dia tak pernah ingin berdekatan dengan teman perempuan yang ada di sekolah mereka, walaupun ia memiliki fans sebanyak itu, dan telah ditembak berpuluh-puluh kali.

"Kazemaru, Gouenji, Fubuki, Toramaru, dan Sakuma, berada di tim A. Endou, Kidou, Fudou, Hiroto, dan Midorikawa, berada di tim B. Semua, ke posisi masing-masing!" perintah pelatih.

Mereka semua segera berdiri di posisi masing-masing, dengan posisi Gouenji dan Endou berhadapan di _center circle_[10] sebagai kapten.

Bola dilemparkan oleh pelatih, dan Endou dengan mudah merebut bola basket itu dan mulai men-_dribble_ bola itu ke teritori lawan. Fubuki melakukan _steal_[11] dan akhirnya mendapatkan bola dari Endou. Fudou kemudian berlari ke arahnya, mencoba untuk merebut bola.

"Fubuki!" Kazemaru melambaikan tangannya, berusaha untuk memberikan isyarat pada Fubuki. Fubuki mengangguk, lalu melemparkan bola itu ke arah Kazemaru yang sekarang sedang dijaga ketat oleh Kidou.

"Gouenji!" teriak Fubuki. Gouenji segera mengambil bola yang tadinya mengarah ke Kazemaru, lalu men-_dribble_ dengan cepat ke arah ring lawan.

"Kazemaru!" Gouenji melakukan _passing_ ke arah Kazemaru yang sudah terlepas dari penjagaan Kidou. Kazemaru menerima bola, dan membawanya mendekati ring lawan.

Kazemaru tersenyum kecil. Bukan, bukan karena sekarang timnya tengah berpotensi menang.

Bukan. Sama sekali bukan karena alasan itu.

Tapi, itu semua karena Gouenji. Ya, Gouenji.

Entah kenapa, bermain bersama Gouenji membuatnya merasa bernostalgia akan masa lalu.

Dulu, mereka pertama kali bertemu saat masih sangat kecil, sekitar umur 3 tahun. Wajar saja, karena mereka berdua tinggal dalam apartemen yang sama.

Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bermain basket bersama.

Mereka berdua juga bersama-sama masuk klub basket di _elementary school_, dan juga bersama-sama menjadi _ace_ dari klub basket.

Hanya saja, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas itu. Gouenji selalu berada di depan, dan Kazemaru akan selalu berada di belakangnya. Selalu seperti itu. Tak pernah berubah.

Padahal, Kazemaru ingin merubah posisi itu. Ingin, ingin sekali. Ia ingin merubah posisinya agar berada di samping Gouenji. Berada di sisinya, berada di dekatnya—sangat dekat dengannya, bukan hanya berada di belakangnya.

Walaupun ialah orang yang paling dekat dengan Gouenji, ia tak pernah bisa merubah fakta itu. Ia tak pernah bisa memposisikan diri sedekat itu dengan Gouenji.

Ia takut, jika berada sedekat itu, Gouenji akan kesal padanya. Marah padanya.

Ia takut, kalau Gouenji akan semakin menjauhinya, bila ia semakin mendekatinya.

Menurutnya, posisinya yang sekarang akan terus menjaga hubungannya dengan Gouenji, untuk selama-lamanya. Dan ia sudah merasa cukup dalam posisi ini. Sangat cukup.

_Ia sudah menerima banyak pelajaran bahwa…_

…_memaksakan posisinya seperti yang ia kehendaki hanya akan membuat hubungannya dengan Gouenji hancur._

**To be Continue^^**

* * *

**Notes :**

[1] _alley oop_ : shoot ini dilakukan hanya dengan pemain-pemain yang handal dengan cara melakukan passing yang langsung ditangkap dan melakukan shoot/dunk.

[2] _passing _: mengoper bola ke rekan satu tim.

[3] _dribble_ : membawa bola dengan cara memantulkan ke tanah.

[4] _cross over dunk_ : suatu jenis dunk aksi, tangan yang satu mengoper bola ke tangan yang lain melewati selangkang kaki dan kemudian melakukan dunk.

[5] _grande_ : bahasa Italia, yang berarti 'hebat'.

[6] _grazie_ : bahasa Italia, yang berarti 'terima kasih'.

[7] _trap_ : (atau _double team_) adalah posisi ketika 2 pemain bertahan menjaga 1 pemain menyerang lawan yang memegang bola untuk memaksa lawan memberikan passing salah, maupun _out of bounds_.

[8] _three point shoot_ : tembakan yang dilakukan dari luar garis tembak. Untuk jenis tembakan yang masuk ke jaring maka nilai yang diberikan adalah tiga angka.

[9] _block shoot_ : melakukan blok terhadap tembakan lawan.

[10] _center circle_ : lingkaran berdiameter 12 kaki yang terletak di tengah lapangan. Digunakan untuk memulai permainan dan situasi jump ball lainnya.

[11] _steal_ : mencuri bola dari lawan saat dribble.

* * *

**A/N :** Huwaaahhh! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai! Padahal rencananya saya mau bikin fic ini jadi one shoot, entah kenapa bisa berevolusi (?) menjadi multi chap… Bener-bener deh -,-

Oh iya, kira-kira genre-nya sudah benar atau belum, ya?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya…

Salam,

Ika Fittr.


	2. How did we met each other?

_Libur tengah semester._

_Hari yang membahagiakan bagi—nyaris—seluruh anak di dunia._

_Di sana, di halaman sebuah apartemen, sekelompok anak sedang bermain._

_Salah seorang dari mereka, seorang anak kecil berambut coklat—berumur sekitar 9 tahun— menangkap bola yang tadi ditendang olehnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan di pinggir halaman apartemen._

"_Dia ya?"_

_Temannya yang berambut turquoise memandang bingung tetangga seapartemennya. "Dia siapa, Endou?"_

_Endou kembali menatap wajah temannya itu. "Kata ayahku, dua hari yang lalu ada keluarga yang pindah ke apartemen ini! Mungkin saja dia adalah anak dari keluarga itu, Kazemaru!"_

_Kazemaru mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa ia tidak kelihatan kemarin?"_

_Endou mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tak mengerti. Mungkin ia masih merapikan rumahnya kemarin?"_

"_Dia kelihatannya pendiam, ya," ucap Kazemaru. "Kira-kira siapa namanya, ya?"_

"_Uhm… Rasanya di papan namanya tertulis… G—G apa, ya?" gumam Endou. "G… Go… Nah, itu dia!"_

"_Go?"_

"_Bukan! Nama di papannya itu—"_

* * *

_._

_._

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level-5

**Warning(s) :** OOC, AU, Shounen-ai, ide aneh, judul tak sesuai dengan cerita, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, bahasa yang tidak sesuai, EYD yang salah, cerita membingungkan, dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang dapat anda temukan di dalam fanfic ini.

**Note :** _Italic_ bisa berarti istilah, bahasa asing, kalimat yang diucapkan dalam hati, kata yang diucapkan dengan penekanan, percakapan di telepon, dan flashback.

.

.

.

"**Step on your shadow"**

—_I always dreamed of a time when our shadow becomes one—_

Chapter 2: How did we met each other?

.

.

.

* * *

"Gouenji!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! Aku nyaris terlambat hari ini!"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu sebanyak 14 kali, kautahu," ucap Gouenji datar. "Tapi kau tak juga bangun. Jadi, dari pada terlambat, aku berangkat sekolah duluan."

Kazemaru mendengus kesal.

"Lagipula, kau sepertinya kau tidur nyenyak tadi malam." Gouenji membuka lokernya. "Mimpi indah?"

Kazemaru menatap Gouenji dengan tatapan bingung. "Bukan indah sih, tapi—ah, lupakan saja."

"Kau ini memang tak jelas."

"Bukan salahku."

"_Ohayou,_ Shuuya-_kun_."

Gouenji dan Kazemaru—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak dipanggil—sama-sama menoleh.

"_Ohayou."_ balas Gouenji.

"Hey, hey, Fuyuka-_chan,_" ucap Kazemaru geli. "Aku ada di sini, lho."

"Ah, maaf." Fuyuka tertunduk. "_Ohayou,_ Kazemaru-_kun_."

"_Ohayou_, Fuyuka-_chan_!" balas Kazemaru. "Jadi, ada apa nih? Bukankah kelasmu ada di arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas kami, Fuyuka-_chan_?"

"I—iya, tapi…" Fuyuka menyodorkan kotak makanan kepada Gouenji. "A—aku ingin memberikan ini pada Shuuya-_kun._ Maaf mengganggu…"

Gouenji mengambil kotak makan itu. "Ya. Terima kasih."

Fuyuka membungkuk. "Permisi," ucapnya, lalu pergi dengan tergesa.

"_Nee, nee…_ Tumben sekali sahabatku yang _stoic_ ini mengucapkan terima kasih. Sama Endou saja jarang," ledek Kazemaru, setelah memastikan Fuyuka sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Lalu?"

Kazemaru menghela napas. "Hhhh… Agak susah bicara denganmu. Tapi tak apalah. Lupakan saja." Kazemaru menutup lokernya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Gouenji.

"Hey, Gouenji…" panggil Kazemaru. "Kenapa Fuyuka-_chan_ memanggil nama kecilmu? Apa kau juga memanggil nama kecilnya?"

Gouenji menatap manik madu milik Kazemaru intens. "Kau… Sebaiknya tak usah tahu."

Tiba-tiba saja hasrat melempar bola basket berkobar di dalam benak Kazemaru—dengan target yang sangat jelas: kepala Gouenji.

Kazemaru mengerti bahwa Gouenji adalah orang yang—sangat—tidak peka, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata Gouenji setidak peka ini.

Tentu saja ia harus tahu alasannya karena, ia saja, yang sudah akrab dengan Gouenji sebelum Fuyuka—kira-kira ketika menjadi murid kelas 3 sekolah dasar—tidak pernah sekalipun diizinkan oleh Gouenji untuk memanggi nama kecilnya. Kenapa Fuyuka—yang baru saja mengenal Gouenji seminggu yang lalu dibolehkan?

Kazemaru merasa ia tak diperlakukan dengan adil.

* * *

"_Aku tak mau menerima hadiah dari orang yang tidak dikenal."_

_Kazemaru menggeram kesal. Pemilik rambut bawang di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya naik darah._

"_Aku ini tetangga barumu, jadi mana mungkin aku macam-macam denganmu, rambut bawang?" tanya Kazemaru ketus. "Jadi minggirlah dan biarkan aku memberikan ini kepada orang tuamu!"_

"_Orang tuaku… Tidak ada di rumah. Mereka sibuk." Gouenji bergumam, hampir tidak terdengar oleh Kazemaru._

"_Kalau begitu, terima saja hadiah dari orang tuaku ini!"_

"_Tidak." Gouenji menutup pintu dengan keras—yang menjadi pukulan telak bagi hidung Kazemaru._

"_Dasar rambut bawang sombong!" teriak Kazemaru, mengusap hidungnya. "Pokoknya aku akan tunggu sampai orang tuamu pulang, dan akan kuberikan ini pada orang tuamu!"_

"_Orang tuaku… Tak akan pulang."_

_Kazemaru terperanjat. Suara barusan terdengar dari balik pintu di hadapannya._

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Kazemaru bingung._

_Pintu di hadapannya perlahan terbuka. Tampak sang rambut bawang—setidaknya begitu Kazemaru memanggilnya—tertunduk._

"_Hei… Kau tak apa?" tanya Kazemaru kikuk. Aneh juga melihat anak muka datar yang tadi bersitegang dengannya bisa terlihat semenyedihkan itu. Lama kelamaan ia menaruh simpati juga pada si rambut bawang._

"_Aku tak apa. Kemarikan barang yang kausebut hadiah itu, dan pulang sana." perintahnya kasar._

"_Baiklah," ucap Kazemaru sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya._

"_Kapan-kapan, main dengan kami ya, Gouenji si Rambut Bawang!" Tersenyum, Kazemaru melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menjauh dari anak bermarga Gouenji itu._

"_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan anak seperti itu?"gerutu Gouenji._

_Ia meletakkan bungkusan yang diberikan oleh anak tadi, saat ia menyadari satu hal yang lupa ia katakan kepada pemberi hadiah itu. Hal yang selalu diingatkan oleh ibunya yang telah tiada._

_Ia lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada 'gadis' tadi._

* * *

"Terima kasih."

"Ya. Lagipula, jika aku tak makan bersamamu, kau tak mungkin memakan bekal dari Fuyuka-_chan_, bukan?" ledek Kazemaru.

Manik hitam _onyx_ Gouenji menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Jangan meledekku, Kazemaru."

"Masalah buatmu, Rambut Bawang?"

"Ya." Gouenji kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Ya," jawab Kazemaru. Ia melirik Gouenji yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Aneh," gumamnya. "Sebelumnya, ia selalu makan bekal dari orang lain dengan terpaksa. Bahkan aku harus selalu memaksanya, dan ikut makan."

Kazemaru menopang dagunya, lalu memainkan sedotan di gelas jus miliknya. "Apa yang membuatnya memakan bekal dari Fuyuka-_chan_ tanpa terpaksa?"

_Fuyuka-chan memanggil nama kecil Gouenji + Gouenji memakan bekal dari Fuyuka -chan tanpa terpaksa = ….?_

Kazemaru terperanjat. "Apa itu artinya… Mereka berdua saling suka?"

* * *

"_Rambut Bawang!"_

_Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan kesal. Terima kasih atas panggilan itu, ia gagal memasukkan bola tepat sasaran._

"_Apa?" tanya Gouenji ketus. "Kalau tidak ada urusan denganku, pergi bermain sama temanmu saja sana!"_

"_Baiklaaah!" teriak Kazemaru, lalu datang menghampiri Gouenji._

"_Apa? Kau ada urusan denganku?"_

"_Nggak!" ucap Kazemaru polos._

"_Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Gouenji. "Kau menganggu."_

"_Kau bilang kalau aku tak ada urusan denganmu, aku harus bermain dengan temanku, bukan?" tanya Kazemaru sambil tersenyum. "Kau kan temanku."_

_Gouenji mendengus. "Terserah kau saja."_

"_Hei, Rambut Bawang, kau sedang memainkan apa?" tanya Kazemaru._

"_Ini basket."_

"_Basket? Lalu, bola itu diapakan? Dilempar? Ditendang?"_

"_Dipantulkan."_

"_Hee? Pantulkan ke mana?"_

"_Kemana saja."_

"_Aku serius, Rambut Bawang! Sebetulnya dipantulkan kemana?"_

"_Kau ini berisik sekali, sih." Gouenji mulai men-_dribble_ bola yang dipegangnya. "Maksudku itu seperti ini."_

"_Oh, lalu?"_

"_Lari ke ring milik lawan, lalu lempar bolanya sampai masuk."_

"_Bagaimana cara melemparnya?"_

_Gouenji menatap Kazemaru kesal. Ia men-_dribble_ bola, lalu melemparkan bola itu ke ring. "Seperti itu."_

"_Aku boleh coba?"_

"_Nggak."_

_Kazemaru mendengus kesal. "Kau ini benar-benar pelit ya, Rambut Bawang?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

"_Kazemaru!"_

_Kazemaru menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya barusan. "Endou?"_

_Endou berlari menghampiri Kazemaru. Ekspresi panik terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Kazemaru! Kau kemana saja? Kalau kau hilang, kami pasti dimarahi ibumu karena telah membawamu ke taman ini!"_

"_Maaf, Endou!" Kazemaru tersenyum kecil._

"_Hei… Kau mau pulang?"_

_Kazemaru berpaling ke arah Gouenji. "Ya, kau ikut?"_

"_Tidak, aku masih ingin di sini."_

"_Oh… Baiklah. _Ja nee_." Kazemaru melambaikan tangannya pada Gouenji._

"_Hei, terima kasih untuk hadiah kemarin."_

"_Ya, sama-sama."_

"_Kau tahu? Jarang sekali ada anak perempuan yang baik terhadapku. Jadi, terima kasih."_

"_Sama-sa—" Kazemaru menghentikan kalimatnya. "Hei, tunggu. Maksudmu, aku itu anak perempuan?"_

_Gouenji memandang Kazemaru bingung. "Bukannya iya? Kau anak perempuan, bukan?"_

"_Aku itu laki-laki, kau tahu?" ucap Kazemaru kesal. "Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta, dan aku laki-laki. Jelas?"_

_Kazemaru memandang Gouenji, lalu berlari ke arah Endou—meninggalkan Gouenji yang mematung di tempatnya._

"_Sial," gumamnya. "Apakah kali ini aku harus mengatakan 'maaf'?"_

* * *

"Maaf."

"Kau ini…" ucap Kazemaru, geram. "Bisakah kau tidak memukulkan pintu lokermu ke wajahku?"

"Aku tak sengaja. Lagipula, kau berdiri disitu, wajar saja kalau pintu lokerku mengenaimu."

"Tadi aku sedang melamun, tahu!" protes Kazemaru. "Lagipula, apa maksudmu membuka pintu loker keras-keras?"

Gouenji tertawa kecil. "Hanya ingin membangunkanmu dari lamunanmu."

"Pakai cara yang lain, dong," gerutu Kazemaru. "Oh ya, pelajaran selanjutnya apa?"

"Musik."

Kazemaru mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hhhh… Kuharap gurunya sedang ada urusan lain."

"Rasanya mustahil," ucap Gouenji. Ia kemudian mengacak rambut Kazemaru.

"Hei!" protes Kazemaru.

"Kautahu, diantara semua guru, dialah yang paling jarang absen. Setahuku, ia hanya absen satu kali, karena anaknya sakit."

"Tak bisakah kau menyemangatiku sedikit?"

"Yang kubilang tadi itu tujuannya untuk menyemangatimu, agar kau semangat untuk menghadapi siksaan guru yang satu itu."

"Makasih banyak, Rambut Bawang. Itu sangat tidak membantu."

* * *

"_Nih."_

_Kazemaru mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa ini?"_

"_Video."_

"_Kau mau aku menerimanya?"_

_Gouenji menatap Kazemaru tajam. "Ya. Kalau tidak, aku pasti tak akan memberikannya kepadamu."_

"_Video apa?"_

"_Pertandingan basket. Kau bilang kau ingin belajar basket, bukan?"_

_Kazemaru mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku nggak tertarik lagi."_

"_Nggak tertarik?"_

"_Ya. Jadi pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Aku tak peduli denganmu atau dengan basketmu itu."_

_Gouenji memukul dinding di sebelah Kazemaru. "Dengar ya, aku sangat tak suka pada orang yang tak serius sepertimu!" bentaknya._

_Kazemaru mengeraskan rahangnya. "Ya, dan aku juga benci orang yang hanya melihat seseorang dari penampilannya, seperti kau!"_

"_Hei, aku tak salah!" Gouenji menurunkan tangannya. "Semua orang yang melihatmu juga pasti mendugamu sebagai perempuan!"_

"_Kau itu memang salah!" balas Kazemaru. "Pertama, kau menyebutku perempuan. Yang kedua, kau tahu ini jam berapa? Ini tengah malam, dan kau mengganggu tidurku! Yang ketiga, kau tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu dan tidak meminta maaf padaku!"_

_Gouenji terdiam. Ia tak pernah mendapat bentakan seperti itu sebelumnya._

"_Maaf," lirih Kazemaru. "Aku sepertinya lepas kendali. Sudah, ya. Aku… ingin tidur. _Jaa_," ucapnya sambil menutup pintu perlahan._

"_Tunggu," cegah Gouenji. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Kazemaru balik. "Tentu saja karena aku salah."_

_Gouenji terdiam._

"_Maaf," gumam Gouenji. "Seharusnya kau tak usah minta maaf. Lagipula, ini semua salahku, bukan? Kau juga bilang begitu."_

_Kazemaru menatap Gouenji lekat-lekat. "Kau minta maaf?"_

_Gouenji mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kazemaru. "Ya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku merasa tak enak karena telah membuatmu marah. Padahal, jika kau tanya, aku nyaris tak pernah meminta maaf pada seseorang."_

"_Oh…" gumam Kazemaru. "Baguslah kalau begitu."_

"_Ah, dan ini—" Gouenji menyodorkan bungkus plastik yang tadi dibawanya. "Untukmu."_

_Kazemaru akhirya mengambil plastik itu. "Makasih."_

"_Sudah ya," Gouenji tersenyum kecil. Meminta maaf pada Kazemaru benar-benar membuatnya lega._

"_Hei… tunggu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Namamu siapa?"_

_Alis Gouenji berkedut. "Kau belum tahu siapa namaku?"_

"_Belum." gerutu Kazemaru. "Kau bahkan tak pernah mengenalkan diri."_

"_Begitu." Gouenji mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Gouenji Shuuya."_

"_Gouenji Shuuya…?" gumam Kazemaru. "Hei, boleh tidak aku memanggilmu Shuuya?"_

_Gouenji memukul kepala Kazemaru. "Tentu saja tidak boleh."_

_Kazemaru meringis, lalu memegang kepalanya. "Hei! Tidak boleh sih tidak boleh, tapi tak usah memukul kepalaku, kan?"_

_Gouenji tersenyum. "Maaf," ucapnya._

_Kazemaru masih saja memegang kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Gouenji, sampai sebuah tangan memegang rambutnya. "Tapi nanti, aku pasti akan mengizinkanmu."_

_Kazemaru menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Gouenji. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas._

"_Sudah dulu ya. Tidurlah, maaf mengganggumu," ucap Gouenji, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kazemaru._

_Kazemaru mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Dia… Sebenarnya, apa yang dia maksud tadi?"_

* * *

Kazemaru amat—sangat—mengetahui salah satu fakta bahwa guru musiknya adalah guru ter_killer_ di sekolahnya. Mencari masalah dengan guru yang satu ini sama saja dengan mencari masalah dengan dewa kematian.

—Dan karena itulah Kazemaru berjanji, ia tak akan pernah tidur saat pelajaran musik lagi.

"Jadi, kau absen latihan hari ini?"

Kazemaru menoleh ke arah suara. "Sepertinya begitu, Endou. Aku tak yakin aku bisa membersihkan ruangan musik yang sebesar ini dalam waktu singkat."

"Tapi, kenapa kau tak minta tolong Gouenji saja?"

"Karena dia pasti akan meledekku," gerutu Kazemaru.

Endou mengangguk. "Oh… Baiklah, nanti akan kusampaikan. Selamat bersih-bersih, Kazemaru!" Endou melambaikan tangannya, lalu keluar dari ruang musik.

Kazemaru balas melambaikan tangan, lalu kembali berkutat pada sapu yang dipegangnya.

Sebetulnya, ia bisa saja membersihkan ruangan musik ini dengan cepat. Alasannya sih mudah saja—ruangan ini memang sudah bersih sejak awal. Jadi rasanya tak ada gunanya menghukumnya untuk membersihkan ruangan ini.

—Yah, meskipun ia harus bersyukur karena guru musiknya tidak menyuruhnya membersihkan gudang sekolah. Membersihkan ruangan musik jauh lebih mudah sejuta kali lipat dibandingkan dengan membersihkan gudang sekolah.

Oke. Sebetulnya bukan hanya ini hukuman yang di dapatnya. Ia masih harus mengerjakan tugas makalah tentang musik setebal 50 halaman—tulis tangan, lengkap dengan beberapa gambar sebagai pelengkap.

Sepertinya Kazemaru hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan tangan kanannya yang berharga itu nanti.

Kazemaru meletakkan sapu di samping pintu ruang musik, lalu mengambil lap serta cairan pembersih kaca. Ia memang mengakui kalau ruangan musik ini sudah bersih namun Kazemaru—yang notabenenya adalah anak pecinta bersih—tetap saja membersihkan kaca jendela…

…daripada ia harus berurusan lebih jauh dengan guru musiknya karena jendela yang kotor sedikit saja. Ia tak mau hukumannya bertambah, terima kasih banyak.

Manik cokelat madu Kazemaru yang semula tertuju pada setiap tetes cairan pada jendela, kini teralih pada pemandangan di lapangan—

—tempat teman-temannya bermain basket sekarang.

Sedikit—banyak Kazemaru merasa sedikit bersyukur karena dari ruangan musik ini, ia dapat melihat lapangan sekolah yang berada satu lantai dibawahnya—meskipun terhalang oleh kaca jendela.

Kazemaru tersenyum kecil seraya menghela napas.

Hukuman bukanlah salah satu alasannya tidak datang latihan.

Alasan satu lagi adalah… ia malas. Kazemaru sedang malas latihan.

—Oke, mari berharap langit tak akan runtuh sebentar lagi. Kazemaru—sang maniak basket dan nyaris tak pernah absen latihan kecuali ia sedang sakit—tidak datang karena malas.

Bahkan Kazemaru sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Tidak latihan karena malas… Bodoh sekali dia.

Kazemaru memang bodoh. **Bodoh.** _Bodoh._ Bodoh. _**Super**__**bodoh**__**.**_

Kazemaru mengelap kaca perlahan, tersenyum miris.

Maniknya mulai mengekori seseorang. Terus memperhatikannya bergerak, berjalan, berlari, bahkan arah pandangan mata sang objek perhatian Kazemaru.

…Tiba-tiba Kazemaru merasa dirinya seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja. Terbukti bahwa Kazemaru itu _memang_ orang yang bodoh—lupakan saja nilai-nilainya yang tinggi di beberapa pelajaran, karena pada dasarnya Kazemaru itu memang bodoh. Bodoh karena membiarkan perasaannya terombang-ambing karena satu orang.

Manik cokelat madu Kazemaru kemudian menangkap seseorang berbicara pada Gouenji—setelah ia tidak fokus untuk beberapa saat. Awalnya Gouenji tidak terlalu menanggapi lawan bicaranya—karena Gouenji terlalu sibuk dengan botol minumannya. Kemudian, wajah gadis itu memerah, dan—

Kazemaru hanya dapat merasakan dirinya diselimuti oleh amarah yang tinggi.

Mungkin awalnya ia bersyukur dapat melihat lapangan dari ruangan itu, tapi sekarang ia akan mengecat jendela itu dengan warna hitam, atau bahkan memecahkan jendela-jendela itu dengan bola basket kalau saja ia tidak teringat terhadap guru musiknya.

Kazemaru menarik napas perlahan. _Ya ampun, kenapa ia bisa seemosi tadi?_

Kini, Kazemaru menatap lekat-lekat pada dua sosok yang sedang menjauhi kerumunan itu. Gouenji berjalan dengan tangan yang diselipkan ke celana pendeknya. Di hadapannya, berjalan seorang gadis—

—oh, ya ampun. Kazemaru mengenali gerak-gerik tubuh gadis itu. Kazemaru mengenali cara berjalan gadis itu. Kazemaru mengenali rambut _ungu_ sepinggang itu.

Kazemaru tahu penglihatannya tak mungkin salah, dan ia tak mungkin salah mengenali gadis itu. Namun bibirnya masih saja melontarkan sepatah kata dengan gestur bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri—

"—Fuyuka-_chan_?"

* * *

.

_To be continue_

.

* * *

AAAA ASDFGHJKL INI _CHAP_ GA JELAS BANGET #pundung

Ya ampun. Setelah lama hiatus dari dunia perfanfiksian, saya kembali dengan meng_update_ fic yang sudah entah berapa bulan nggak di-_update_, dan _chapter_ ini rada-rada nggak jelas gitu. Padahal saya mau nge_publish_ ini nanti, abis saya udah ngebaca seua fanfic yang belum saya baca, tapi… Asem. Banyak banget yang belum saya baca ._. #bantinglaptop

_Ehm_, soal fanfic multichap saya yang terlantar banget itu, kayaknya saya bakal _update_ lama =w= Abis, di tengah-tengah ngelanjutin ceritanya, pikiran saya buntu—buntu sebuntu-buntunya. Terus, pikiran saya malah melenceng ke fic lain #bantingkepala

Oke. Sekian curcolnya. Mari balik ke topik semula.

Nah, pas saya baca _chap_ ini sekali lagi, saya sadar satu hal:

TERNYATA DI CHAP INI SAMA SEKALI NGGAK ADA UNSUR BASKETNYA.

Duh, saya minta maaf banget soal hal itu. Sebetulnya di chap ini (maunya) cuma ada cerita masa lalunya Kazemaru pas pertama kali ketemu sama Gouenji, tapi entah kenapa alurnya malah maju mundur begini. Duh, kayaknya _fail_ banget chap ini.

Oke, oke, sekarang saya mau balas review—yang belum saya balas entah berapa lama ^w^v

**Kana Hime:**

Nggg… _Gomennasai,_ Kana Hime-_san!_ Soalnya saya baru sempat ngelanjutin fic ini sekarang. Jadi… Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!

_Arigatou_ reviewnya, Kana-_san!_

.

**Draco de Laviathan:**

Eh? Mirip KuroBasu, ya? *baca ulang*

…Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang mirip KuroBasu, sih… Tapi untungnya nggak ada _Kiseki no Sedai_, jadi seenggaknya masih jauh (dikit), lah ^w^b *fandom nyasar*

Daripada ngebayangin Gouenji, saya mah lebih ngebayangin Kazemaru-nya o/w/o

Err… _Gomennasai_ karena saya (bener-bener) amat sangat telat update-nya. Dan, _arigatou_ atas reviewnya!

.

**Lunlun Caldia:**

_ARIGATOU,_ Caldia-_nee_! Ah, saya rasanya nggak bisa komentar apa-apa ama reviewnya Caldia-_nee._ Yah, pokoknya _thanks_ _a lot_!

Ah, soal updatenya, enggg… telat banget. _Gomen~…_

.

**Ruo:**

_Nee,_ maaf saya baru bisa ngeupdate sekarang, Ruo-san! Saya nggak tahu Ruo-san masih suka jalan-jalan ke fandom IE atau nggak, tapi saya bener-bener minta maaf!

Oh ya, _arigatou_ reviewnya!

.

**I Hate Dramatic:**

_Anoo…_ Saya memang nggak suka sama _flame_, tapi saya tetap terima kasih sama _senpai_!

Walaupun mungkin chap ini kayaknya makin dramatis =w= Yah, masalahnya saya ini terbiasa menulis cerita dramatis gitu, dan bukan humor. Makanya selama ini humor yang saya sisipin dalam fic-fic saya rasanya garing minta ampun ^w^'

_Well, thank you for your review!_

.

**Mori Kousuke18:**

_Nee,_ pertama, maaf banget karena saya amat sangat telat updatenya. Biasalah, wabah WB =w= *nyalahin WB*

Kalau soal istilah… Saya juga nggak tahu gimana cara ngejelasinnya biar jelas. Nanti saya coba biar istilahnya lebih dimengerti, deh…

_Arigatou_ reviewnya!

.

**Well, mind to **_**RnR**_**?**


End file.
